1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to imaging systems, and more particularly to optical detection systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many imaging technologies use optical detectors to capture light and form an image based on the light captured. Forming images by capturing light in two distinct wavelength ranges generally requires separating the light into the two ranges and redirecting it to the appropriate focal plane array (FPA) by either using two separate apertures or using a single aperture with a beam splitter.
Traditional imagers have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, however, there is ongoing need in the art for improved imaging systems.